Chocolate- A Frozen Oneshot
by stillslightlyfrozen
Summary: Kristoff is looking for chocolate, but so is Elsa! What happens when both meet?


Kristoff wandered through the castle halls, getting increasingly puzzled. Despite living there for almost over a month, it still took him some time to find his way around the place.

Hmm, he really was lost now, wasn't he? After a few more minutes of walking in random directions, a frustrated Kristoff was ready to call it quits. Just as he was about to head back to the stables, Gerda, the housekeeper, walked by him.

"Gerda," he called out with relief, "Hi. I need some help."

"Of course Master Bjorgman. How may I assist you?"

"Gerda, please, just call me Kristoff" he said firmly. Gerda was like a mother to everyone in the castle, and to hear her call anyone 'Master' was quite disconcerting, to say the least.

"If it pleases you, Kristoff" Gerda replied, smiling. "Now, what do you need?"

"Well," Kristoff started, "Anna said that she wanted some chocolate from the kitchen. I went to go get it...half an hour ago...yeah, I'm a bit lost. " His face flushed during the last statement, showing his embarrassment.

Gerda's warm smile, however, put him at ease. "It's quite alright, Kristoff. Why, when I first started to work here, many years ago, I could barely find the dining hall, let alone the kitchen! Now, to get to the kitchen's chocolate supply, you have to take the first left..."

Kristoff thanked Gerda and left. Wow, the way she'd put it, navigating this place seemed almost humanly possible. Maybe now Kristoff _wouldn't _wander the halls like a lost duckling.

As he was about to open the pantry door, Kristoff's hand stopped. He thought he'd heard a noise from inside. Something that suspiciously sounded like chewing. His curiosity overtaking him, Kristoff slowly opened the door...

* * *

Elsa looked at her cramped, ink stained hands and groaned. She had been up since morning signing those atrocious agreements, even skipping breakfast to do so. Her stomach decided to remind her of this fact by grumbling loudly.

Maybe she should take a small break. Yes, that's what Elsa would do. And get something to eat- her stomach wouldn't keep quiet. But how? Breakfast was over two hours ago, she thought, glancing at the clock. The cooks would be preparing lunch right now. She shouldn't disturb them.

Just then a brilliant idea struck her. There's some chocolate left in the pantry- Elsa could have that! At the thought of eating chocolate, her blue eyes widened in delight.

Elsa put the documents in her cabinet and started walking towards the pantry. Along the way, she thought she spotted Kristoff, but before Elsa could call out or wave to him, he abruptly walked into a side passage, muttering to himself.

"Huh." Elsa stared at the passage where Kristoff disappeared for a few moments, wondering if he had gone mad. She briefly considered following him, but decided against it. Chocolate was waiting.

Opening the pantry door, Elsa nearly wept in relief. There were piles and piles of chocolate just waiting for her to devour them. Sinking to her feet and grabbing fistfuls of chocolate, Elsa's decorum classes kicked in.

Oh, propriety could take a hike. It's not like anyone's around to see her, anyways_. _It was with this thought she started to shove fistfuls of chocolate into her mouth, smacking her lips in delight.

Ahh, this was the life. No one to disturb her, and unlimited chocolate.

She remained like this for quite some time, reveling in the simple pleasures that only chocolate could bring. As Elsa thought that she would remained undisturbed, Kristoff's surprise entrance into the pantry came as a, well, surprise. Her eyes widened and a faint blush crept across her cheeks as she thought of the chocolate smear on her face.

Kristoff, too, was in a state between surprise and terror. He still wasn't completely comfortable around Elsa, and right now he entered full on panic mode.

Oh god oh god oh god! What should he do? Should he leave? Stay? Great Kristoff, you managed to embarrass your girlfriend's sister, WHO HAPPENS TO BE THE QUEEN!'

* * *

His face turned an alarming shade of red. Elsa, fearing that he might pass out, wiped the chocolate off her face and tried to comfort him.

"Kristoff. KRISTOFF! Listen to me! It's okay, don't worry" she said, hoping to calm him down. If he died because of her, Anna _definitely_ wouldn't forgive her. "Here, take a seat. Do you want water?"

* * *

"No, I-I'm fine" he managed to gasp, his face color returning to some semblance of normal. After a few seconds, Kristoff realized who was standing in front of him. He abruptly got up and sank into a half bow.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty" he mumbled.

"It's just Elsa, Kristoff" she told him (_gently_\- she didn't want another near stroke). "And there's no need to apologize, Kristoff. It's ok."

"Really?" he said with so much relief that Elsa burst into laughter.

"Really. Anyways, why are you here? Anna never mentioned you liked chocolate."

"Oh" Kristoff said, "actually, Anna sent me here for some chocolate about an hour ago. I kinda lost my way in the castle, but Gerda helped me. And then-" Kristoff gestured around him "I came here."

Elsa laughed. "Well then, in that case, take as much as you need."

"Okay, thanks!" he said brightly. Kristoff's eyes briefly scanned the room, looking for some good pieces. After some deliberating, he bent down to pick up the special, super mouthwatering chocolate sent over from Belgium when Elsa cried out.

"WAIT. Oh, I mean, _ahem_, not those. Nor those. Or that. Wait- let me give them to you." She went to a drawer and picked out some decidedly normal, average deliciousness level chocolate. "I love my sister, don't get me wrong. But the way she just scarfs down the chocolate, agh. No appreciation, I tell you."

Rolling her eyes at the mental image of Anna shoving chocolate down her throat, Elsa finished packing the small box and handed it over to Kristoff. "Well, go now. Anna's probably tearing her room apart waiting for you."

"Um, well, okay. And thanks again, Your Maj- Elsa." Kristoff stumbled out the door, once again awkwardly bowing before running back to Anna. Elsa just smiled at his retreating form and sank to the floor with a content sigh.

Free at last. Yes, so where was she? Oh, right, CHOCOLATE!


End file.
